dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzie
'Albino (Ork) adept' Kenzie was found on the steps of an abandoned orphanage in Aztechnology and picked up by a gang of street urchins and as such is unaware if his parents are alive or not. The gang consists of children and teens whose primary occupations in life are survival and avoiding slavers. He sees the children of the streets as his immediate family and is only vaguely curious as to whether his parents are alive or if he has any other family. Most of the gangs ambitions lie in being recruited by one of the more established gangs so many do favors and solicit work from the larger cities gangs. He was given a boken by Knuckles, the only ganger he will readily work for himself since Knuckles doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives when he has a job for him. He asks if Kenzie will help him with something and tells him straight up what he'll give him for it. He doesn't do like many of the other gangers who offer fantastic rewards for suicidal jobs to the children gang knowing they won't survive the job so they won't have to pay them. More recently he's been out of his hometown in one of the outlying "burbs" as it's easier for him to get around without a SIN, so he's been living off of trash and taking small jobs from the locals like ratting. He hopes to be able to save up enough to buy a decent fake SIN so he can move back to where he can work for Knuckles, who he views as a big brother or father figure. Knuckles inspired his fascination with katana with the simple comment while watching old martial arts vids"Now that's a real warriors weapon, none of that cowardly squeezing a trigger from across the street!" After receiving the boken he's trained with it every day occasionally acquiring an old vid to watch and get pointers from. Now that he's "acquired" a real katana, he still practices every day, usually until hunger drives him to seek out his next meal. "You're supposed to push with me, not shove my head through the door." "Burn em, c'mon guys, lets burn em, it'll be fun!" "We may not have made enough in bounties for a decent meal, but this big rat will cook up nicely!" "Frag! Will one of you slimes point a light over here!" "Quit whining, that rat didn't bite your toe off you sissy, only half of it." Attributes: Bod 5, Agi 1, Rea 1, Str 3, Cha 1, Int 2, Log 1, Wil 1, Mag 3, Edge 2, Init 2 Qualities: Adept, Albino, Aptitude blades, Sensitive system, Illiterate, Linked Soul(Slim), Ork Adept powers: Mystic Armor 2, Improved blades 3, Enhanced perception 2 Contacts: Street gang boss 4 /2 Active Skills: Stealth skill group 1, Blades/Katana 3/5, Perception 2 Knowledge Skills: English N, Slaver Operations 2, Tribal street gangs 2, Paranormal creatures 2 Gear: Katana(reach 1, str/2+3, ap 1), 2 flashlights taped to sides of belt, 2 sets extra batteries for each flashlight, Survival kit, Salvage tools(prybar, cold steel chisel, 2 pound hammer, wire snips), Armor vest Category:Law Vs Chaos